


Christmas in Rome

by Azumeowth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumeowth/pseuds/Azumeowth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eggywig for the Prumano Secret Santa event, prompt was "Prussia and Romano try to get some time alone and away from their brothers during a Christmas visit."</p>
<p>Prussia and Germany go to Rome to spend Christmas with their Italian boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with Prussia and Romano, so I hope I did well. I used nation names because of how the original prompt was worded.

Prussia and Germany were equally excited to be spending Christmas in Italy with their boyfriends. To look at them, one might think Germany found it to be more of an annoyance, whereas his brother could barely keep still on the flight down. This was Prussia's first official holiday together with Romano as a couple. While he would have preferred to be alone with his lover, he knew Italy would have been upset if he couldn't spend it with his older brother. He was a little disappointed that Rome rarely saw snow, he wouldn't be able to start a snowball fight while they were there.  It was probably just as well, he could picture Germany and Romano refusing to participate even as they were pelted by Italy and himself. As they got off the plane, they were surprised to see Romano waiting for them. Not surprising, however, was the look of impatience on his face. Once he spotted them, he marched over to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

“I'm here to pick you bastards up. Veneziano was worried you wouldn't be able to handle the holiday traffic in Rome with a rental car, so he sent me.” Romano huffed. Prussia suspected that Romano was just as worried—at least about _him_ —if he was doing this somewhat willingly.

“Ah, yeah...alright then.” Germany answered, more than a little nervous about having an Italian driver. If Prussia was concerned, he didn't let it show as he laughed and pat his brother on the shoulder.

“Well come on, West. I'm sure Ita-kins is eager to see you~” he teased. The two Germans followed Romano to his car and climbed in the back. As Germany went for the seat belt, Prussia grabbed his arm and shook his head. He'd learned firsthand that wearing one was an insult to an Italian driver, particularly Romano. If there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was piss off the man driving through insane traffic. That said, he didn't release Germany's arm the entire time Romano drove them to the Italians' home.

Once they safely arrived at the house Romano and Italy were staying at for the holidays, the two Germans exhaled in relief. Sure, they drove fast on the autobahn, but there were _rules_ you had to follow. It seemed like the Italians just considered traffic laws as suggestions unless the police or a camera were nearby. Germany was the first to get out and headed for the door with a groan. Prussia began to follow him, but made a show of looking at his luggage even though his brother couldn't see him.

 “Oh, something fell out of my bag in the car, West. You go on ahead, yeah?” He headed back to the car while Germany rolled his eyes and went inside. Romano had gotten out of the car by the time Prussia returned but didn't have time to say anything before lips were pressed against his own. Prussia dropped his bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around the Italian. Romano allowed this for a couple of minutes, then forcibly shoved him away as he fought to cool the redness in his face.

 “G-get off me, dammit.” Though he grumbled, Prussia knew it was just keeping up appearances and smiled. “Go on, get in the house, bastard.” Romano started for the door while Prussia picked his bag back up and laughed as he trailed along.

Italy had been thrilled to see Germany and had greeted him with hugs and kisses until Romano shooed him back to the kitchen with some choice Italian words. Even though they were now in Rome, Prussia was still impatient. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, not his brother. He could do _that_ back at home, after all. What made it worse is they weren't allowed to eat until the evening's dinner was ready and he was starving.

“Weeeeest, we should have brought some snacks with us.” Prussia whined at his younger brother while draped over one of the couches lazily. His eyes moved around the room as he observed a beautiful Christmas tree on the left side of the fireplace, decorated in gold and blue. He then glanced to the other side of the fireplace where a finely crafted Nativity scene sat. Both were far enough away from the fire, but the combination of them together was stunning. “Why can't we eat yet?”

“You know why.” Germany sighed as he read a book he brought. “It's traditional to fast in Italy before the Christmas dinner.” Prussia only groaned in response as the smell of food wafted through the house. After a while, Italy came out and settled himself next to Germany.

“Dinner is almost ready, Romano's finishing up the pasta sauce and he kicked me out of the kitchen.” Italy explained. Prussia saw his chance and took it as he rose to his feet.

“I can't wait anymore, I'm gonna go grab something.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the kitchen even as Italy gave him a panicked look.

“Prussia, no! Bothering Romano while he's cooking is a very BAD idea!”

Prussia shrugged slightly and continued on his way. Germany just shook his head and wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulder. Romano had his back turned to the door as he stirred the meatless sauce. Prussia moved over to slide his arms around his boyfriend's waist and grunted as he got an elbow in the gut instead. Romano smirked as he turned around and pulled him into another kiss.

 “About time you showed up, bastard. Any longer and I would have had to think up a reason for you to get your ass in here.” He kissed Prussia again and picked up a handful of flour. As soon as he broke away, he threw the flour at Prussia's face. “But you're not getting anything to eat yet!”

Prussia coughed, blinked, then began to laugh as he grabbed a tomato off of the counter and began to leave.

“Says you!”

“Prussia, get back here with that, dammit!”

A squashed tomato and two kisses later, Prussia wandered back to the den where he caught their brothers in their own lip-lock session. He smirked and cleared his throat to let them know he was back. The two of them broke apart, Germany blushed profusely while Italy smiled cheerfully at him. He couldn't help but yell back toward the kitchen.

“Hey Romano, our brothers were making out!”

“They were _WHAT_?” Romano's shout made Prussia snicker as he settled himself back down to wait.

Another half hour passed and the table was finally set with seven kinds of fish and two kinds of pasta. It didn’t take the four of them long to start making the food disappear. The dinner was peppered with lively conversation, mostly from Prussia and the Italians.

“Hey, you bastards should be grateful I imported that horrible German beer, just don’t get drunk and spill it everywhere!” Romano groused.

 “Oh? I _knew_ you loved me, Romano!” Prussia cackled before sampling the alcohol provided.

 “Shut up, I do not!” Romano blushed and picked at his fish while his brother smiled and leaned against Germany.

 “Hey Germany? This is really fun, and our brothers are so cute, aren’t they?” Italy quickly inhaled some spaghetti as Germany just sighed and nodded, a rare smile set on his face.

 "What did you just say?!" Romano shouted as his face darkened an extra shade.

“Aw, Ita-kins thinks we’re cute! We’re awesomely cute, right Romano?” Prussia grinned.

“I thought I told you to shut up, you bastard!”

 While he was eating, Prussia tried to figure out how he could have some time alone with his boyfriend. Their brothers were great, sure, but Romano wasn’t going to let him be affectionate in front of them. He hummed softly for a moment before he had an idea.

 “Say Romano, this is a nice house and all--it’s almost as awesome as me--, but is there any place that gives a good view of the city?” He gave a wink and a smirk as he spoke.

 “Of course there is, idiot.” Romano scowled and stood up. Though he appeared irritated, Prussia knew he wouldn’t play along if he really was. “Well? Come on, already.” Prussia laughed as he followed him up the stairs until they came to the rooftop terrace.

 “I thought we’d never get away, haha…” Prussia laughed for a moment, then fell silent as he gazed at the city laid out before them. “Oh…”

 “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Romano had a very proud look on his face and a genuine smile. “This was Grandpa Rome’s heart.” Prussia’s view changed so he was looking at Romano. He slipped an arm around the Italian and leaned in close.

 “Yeah,” he murmured against Romano’s cheek. “But not as beautiful as you~”

“D-don’t be so _cheesy_ , dammit…” Romano flushed and leaned against Prussia as he slid his own arm around his boyfriend in turn. The two of them stood there quietly watching the city for some time. “Buon Natale, Prussia.”

 “Fröhliche Weihnachten, Romano.” Once more, the two of them shared a kiss. There was no rush this time, so the two held each other close and enjoyed their time together. Soon, they would have to go back downstairs with their brothers, but for now the only thing that mattered was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious from the context, Buon Natale and Fröhliche Weihnachten are just Merry Christmas in their respective languages. <3


End file.
